at gwanghwamun
by eryeoziee
Summary: ketika kyuhyun pergi dan kembali saat itu semua telah berubah, ryeowook meninggalkan kyuhyun dan menikah dengan orang lain.. ketika kenangan berlalu..


AT GWANGHWAMUN

Oneshoot

Kyuwook

eryeoziie

Yaoi

a/n : holla, ada yang merindukan saya kah..? ff yang terlahir terinspirasi dari lagu at gwanghwamun nya kyuhyun. Yaaa… aku hanya menemabahkan sesuatu yang di perlukan. Baca aja dan tinggalkan jejak . heppy reading. dan sudah saya publish juga di WP sayaa...

 **WARNING : DI KHUSUSKAN BAGI YANG BUKAN MERASA MANUSIA ALIAS GHAIB DI LARANG BACA FF KU OKE. DAN KALIAN YANG BERASAL DARI DUNIA GELAP ALIAS PEMBACA GELAB HARAP ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI PERCUMA KALIAN BACA TAPI TIDAKMENINGALKAN SARAN,KRITIKAN ATAU KESAN PESAN BAGI PENULIS… HUSSH HUSSH, DAN KALIAN YANG MANUSIA DIHARAPKAN SEGERA MENGISI KOTAK REVIEW.**

 **.  
.**

.

.

.

Warna senja di musim panas, bukan kah warna senja itu sangat indah dan mengagumkan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Hanya beberapa hari lagi musim panas akan berakhir, disanalahah semua berawal dan berakhir.

 ** _Neon eoddaettneunji, ajig yeoreumi nama  
How was your day? There's still a little bit of summer left_**

Namja itu tesenyum dengan kepalanya mengandah ke atas menatap warna senja yang meghiasi langit. Matanya yang terpejam mengalir sebulir air dari ekor matanya. Tanpa isakan… yaa,, namja itu sudah terbiasa dalam hal ini 'menagis dalam diam dan sendiri'

"bagaimana hari mu ? " tanya nya pada angin musim gugur.

Namja itu menghela nafas nya lelah, baginya hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi ia sudah lelah. Sebanyak apapun ia meminum air dan beristirahat tetap saja Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun merasa lelah.

Dan bayangan kesakitan itu terus hadir.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, kesakitannya membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya, walau ia tau dia tidak akan pernah tidur dengan baik dan tenang kecuali kematian yang akan membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak dan selamanya ia akan tidur.

Disingkirkan selimutnya yang membalut tubuhnya, duduk dan mengambil segelas air putih di meja nagkas samping kiri ranjangnya.

Meminumnya seteguk meletakan kembali gelas itu pada tempatnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya mengambil teko berisi setenga air putih di atas nagkas meyiramkan air nya di pohon sakura yang sudah tumbuh setara dengan pundaknya.

 ** _Waenji nan jogeum jichyeottdeon haru  
For some reason, I had a tiring day_**

"bagaimana kabar mu –kyuhyun tersenyum- entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku merasa lelah"

Di petiknya daun sakura itu " apa kau juga merasa lelah, ? ah… kau pasti senang disana, banyak yang memanjakan mu kan ?" kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya meletakan daun yang ia petik tadi di bawah pohon sakura yang terletak dalam pot dalam kamarnya. Pohon itu pemberian dari seseorang.

"pohon sakura, pohon pengabul permohonan setiap kau punya keinginan kau hanya perlu menulisnya saja di kertas dan mengantungnya di ranting pohon. Malaikat tuhan akan membacanya, memberi tau tuhan keinginan mu kemudian mengabulkanya " katanya dengan senyum miris. Kata kata yang pernah ia dengar dari seseorang saat mendapat pohon sakura sebagai hadiah. Hadiah di musim gugur. Dan kyuhyun mengulang kata kata itu.

"pohon sakura ne, ! kau benar pohon sakura adalah pohon pengabul permohonan. Apa itu juga berlaku untuk ku"

.

.

.

.

.

Di langkah kan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di bukanya pintu coklat itu pelan. Menyalahkan air yang akan memenui bathtup berbentuk bulat itu. Namja itu melepas piayamanya merendamkan diri dalam bathtup .

Biarkan saja tuk saat ini dia, Cho Kyuhyun merasa tenang.

.

.

.

 ** _Gwanghwamun garosu eunhaeng ip muldeul ddae  
When the leaves changed color on the side of the road of Gwanghwamun_**

Di balik pohon kurus kering tinggalah ranting.

Awan-awan terus berjalan melewatkan hamparan yang sangat luas. Tirai-tirai senja akhirnya tertutup, seiring warna-warna lentera menerangkan perjalanan. Bisingnya jalanan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang semakin mengartikan bahwa dunia penuh dengan nafas kehidupan.

Kaki lebarnya masih tetap melangkah tanpa rasa lelah. Disinilah Cho Kyuhyu menghentikan langkahnya. Tertulis di papan berwarna hijau "Jl. Gwanghwanum"

Daun daun kering berwarna orange berserakan. Suara berisik daun maple yang berubah warna memenui jalanan Gwanghwanum yang bersentuhan dengan sepatu para pejalan kaki.

Daun yang mengotori jalan,daun musim gugur yang telah berubah warna kau bisa mengingatnya  
Aku tak peduli jika harus menunggu di jalan itu. Jalan Gwanghwamun. Aku akan terus menunggu mu –Kim Ryeowook Kasih Ku-

Kyuhyun menunggu di kursi di bahwan pohon maple. Kepalanya terus menundunduk tanpa berani melihat kedepan. Menunggu seperti biasa yang ia lakukan dalam perjalanan pulang. Senang,bahagia atau kah sedih ia tidak tau . berharap kau datang walau semua bertanda hilang.

"aku mengunjungi mu kim ryeowook, kau senang"

"hei, cho ryeowook , kapan akan muncul?" matanya kembali terpejam merasakan jika saja orang yang rindukan juga merindukanya dan datang menemuinya disini. Tempat meraka bertemu dan berakhir, tempat yang paling istimewa bagi mereka. Bahkan mereka Cho Kyuhyun dan keksaihnya Kim Ryeowook berencana akan menikah di sini. Gwanghwamun dengan aroma khas daun nya.

"aku ingin bertemu, entah kapan..entah di musim " pertanda yang biasanya khas dia akan datang. Namja itu tidak akan peduli. Dan namja itu tidak akan peduli dengan i waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Geujeya gogael deurosseottna bwa  
That was when I finally lifted my head_

"kau tau ryeowook-ah sejak kejadian itu aku tidak berani mengangkat kepala ku,-kyuhyun menghela nafas- aku takut kau akan marah. Mianae aku meninggalkan mu waktu itu, jeongmal mianae"

Ranting-ranting pohon menjatuhkan helaian daun yang begitu indah. Berguguran dengan begitu nyamannya. Lantunan irama-irama syahdu menjadikan musim gugur menyentuh kalbu.

Diambilnya sehelai daun maple yang jatuh tepat dia atas kepalanya. Memandang jauh daun itu. Berharap ryeowooknya yang ia lihat.

"ah, tidak peduli, aku sudah yakin kau pulang. segera. bahkan sebelum aku sadar aku sedang menunggu. " desahnya pelan, menerbangkan daun maple tadi.

Jika seperti ini saat ia terlambat menjemputnya atau tidak bisa menjuput ryeowook. Kyuhyun yakin wookienya sudah berada di rumah mereka di depan tv melihat drama favorit nya dengan segelas coklat panas atau semangkuk es krim di tanganya.

Denting-denting menyaringkan suasana yang awalnya senyap. Lantai-lantai yang beralaskan tanah gersang semakin menenggelamkan jiwa-jiwa dalam kepahitan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Nuni busige banjjagideon uri dureun imi nami dwiottjanha  
We used to shine so bright together, but now we are strangers_**

Syair-syair kerinduan menusuk kalbu para insan yang membawa mereka ke atas awan kebahagiaan. Kepakkan iramanya melayangkan sayap-sayap yang mulai rapuh. Lalu terjatuh menghempas tanah bumi yang keras..

"aku lupa, kau tidak akan datang eoh…" tawanya miris, tangan nya menekan dadanya sakit.

"Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama Tapi, sekarang kita berdua hanyalah orang asing"

######

Namja jangkung itu menelusuri jalan yang penuh daun daun kering, kaca mata hitamnya dengan senyum nya yang mengiasi wajah tampanya. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Sosok yang mempesona eum…

"gwanghwamun" gumam kyuhyun pelan

Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan wajah cerah kekasihnya saat melihatnya pulang dan tersenyum dan tertawa bersama di akhir musim gugur. Moment yang indah.

Matanya memicing memastikan orang yang ia lihat adalah orang yang paling ia rindukan setelah ia pergi beberapa bulan untuk bisnisnya yang mulai menunjukan kemajuan. Gootcha… kyuhyun sudah yakin jika sosok manusia mungil itu adalah kekasihya.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat telinganya mendegar suara seorang yeoja yang tertawa disertai bunyi berisik daun daun kering yang terinjak oleh sepatu. Kyuhyun melangkah kan kakinya lagi.

"ryeowook bersama siapa?" kyuhyun mencoba mendekat

"aissh.. apa namja pendek itu berniat menduakan ku, awas saja jika itu terjadi.. akan kubuat dia tak lagi bisa bangun dari tempat tidur" dengus kyuhyun seraya melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Mempercepat langkahnya

"yaaak… kim ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan bersama yeoja jelek itu di sini eoh.." sembur kyuhyun tak sabar sambil melirik yeoja yang di sebut kyuhyun jelek

Menarik ryeowook dari jangkauan yeoja berdress caramel itu. "yaak.. yeoja sialan jangan meyentuh milik ku" kata kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"siapa yang kekasih mu bodoh" ryeowook meronta dari pelukan kyuhyun tapi tetap saja kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan nya.

"tentu saja kau bodoh" jawab kyuhyun kasar.

"yaaak… lepaskan aku, aku tidak mengenalmu" kyuhyun diam tak ber reaksi tubuhnya seakan lumpuh, sarafnya tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Semuanya hancur.

Mata itu ada apa dengan mata itu, kyuhyun tak mengenal mata itu.

"namja gila, kajja kita pergi" ryeowook menarik yeoja itu menjauh pergi.

#####

Lalu aku duduk di antara rerindangan pohon yang menyejukkan hati.

######

 ** _Ni pum aneseo sesangi nae geosieottdeon cheoleobdeon sijeoleun annyeong  
In your arms, the world was mine, goodbye to those childish days_**

"yaak.. yaak kyu jangan menghancurkan daun daun itu" dengusnya tak terima melihat namjachingunya menendang daun daun yang berwarna orange warna daun favoritnya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat telinga nya mendengar tawa nista namjachingunya yang terlihat senang bisa mengahancurkan daun daun maple yang tidak lagi berwarna hijau.

"jika kau tak suka kajja kemari, peluk aku" kyuhyun kembali tertawa melihat ryeowook lebih menekuk wajah manisnya kesal. Bagi kyuhyun ryeowook tetap manis saat berekspresi apa saja.

"kyuhyun meyebalkan" ucap ryeowook kesal bebalik meningalkan kyuhyun yang masih menghentak hentak kan kakinya di tumpakan daun maple.

"hey kau marah,?" teriak kyuhyun mengejar ryeowook yang berhenti tidak jauh dari rel kereta api .

"gwanghwanum, aku suka tempat ini" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun tertegun dengan senyum itu, tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tersenyum meraih pundak ryeowook membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukanya.

"wae" tanya kyuhyun yang masih bisa di dengar ryeowook walau suara brisik kereta yang sedang lewat di samping mereka tidak menghalau pendengaran ryeowook.

"aku suka aroma musim panas disini, terlebih aku suka melihat kereta yang lewat dan bersama mu. Aku suka" ryeowook menganda melihat nya melihat kekasihnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan mereka masih tidak melepas pelukan walau gerbong gerbong kereta sudah tidak melewati mereka .

####

Seutas memori melintas di benaknya kenangan indah itu hanya mampu kyuhyun kenang tidak untuk di ulang. Andai saja ryeowooknya ada disini. Andai saja ia masih bisa terseyum bersama wookienya. Andai saja ia pulang lebih awal atau andai saja dia dulu melimpakan pekerjaan pada asistenya dan dia lebih memilih menemani ryeowooknya menikmati musim gugur seperti biasa.

Tapi sekarang mereka hanyalah orang asing.

"dalam pelukan mu, di sanalah duniakau. Selamat tinggal dunia bahagia ku. Kim ryeowook selamat tinggal"

 ** _Oneul babochoereom geu jarie seo ittneun geoya  
Today, like a fool, I am standing at that spot_**

"kau tau, hari ini aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu mu"

 ** _Biga naerimyeon heumbbeog jeojeumyeo oji anhneum neoreul gidaryeo  
Getting wet in the rain, waiting for you, who won't come_**

hujan di akhir bulan agustus,

aku menunggumu.

sore ini kau pulang,

17.00 dan tetap menunggu mu

kau sentuh tanahku berdiri,

dan aku pelukku kau dalam baumu yang khas – CHO KYUHYUN-

seperti di musim gugur yang telah terbangkan daun daun kering  
Pada helai helai yang kian terlindas

"bahkan aku membiarkan tubuh ini di bawah hujan, menunggu yang pasti tidak akan datang" desahan kecewa itu membuatnya kembali lebih rapuh di bawah guyuran hujan. Hujan menertawakanya. Mungkin.

"tidak kah kau kawatir ryeowookie?"

 ** _Naneun haengboghaesseo  
I was happy_**

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas senyum indah ryeowook di atas altar membungkuan badanya dengan senyum manisnya mengucap trimas kasih dengan para undangan mau meyempatkan waktunya datang di pernikahanya tangan tak lepas mengenggam tangan sang istri. Kyuhyun menatap miris itu.

Dan seharusnya dialah yang berada di atas altar mengucap janji sehidup semati bersama ryeowook di tanggal 13 november 20xx.

"bahkan kau tidak mengigat ku ryeowook"

"aku bahagia, jika kau juga bahagia"

.

.

.

 ** _Geu son jabgo geoddeon gieoge ddo dwidora bwa niga seo isseul… gga bwa  
At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back, In case you are standing there_**

"apa kau masih mengingat kenangan kita, ? Ketika aku mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, aku berharap saat aku berbalik ke belakang,kau berdiri disana" ia sudah berjanji akan tetap hidup meski tanpa ryeowook tapi lihat lah kyuhyun yang sekarang seprti tubuh manusia tanpa roh.

 ** _Nan moreugesseo sesang saraganeun ge  
I don't know if living in this world_**

 ** _Neul dareun nugeul chajneun il inji  
Is just about always looking for another person_**

seperti mutiara yang takkan pernah pudar cahayanya untuk menyinari lautan. Kehidupan yang serba berubah-ubah ini menuntut untuk selalu konsisten melakukan hal-hal yang baik agar selalu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik setiap saat. – KIM RYEOWOOK –

"aku tidak tau jika arti hidup ini, untuk selalu menemukan orang baru" lirih kyuhyun yang duduk di depan tv seperti biasa yang ryeowok lakukan, mata kyuhyun tak meyimak acara tv tapi sibuk melayang entah kemana.

"kau sudah menemukan orang baru itu wookie, tapi aku belum menemukan penggantimu. Tapi aku tidak kan mencari orang baru itu."

Figura yang sebelumnya berdiri sempurna kini kyuhyun membuat figura yang berisi fotonya dan ryeowook tak lagi berdiri malaikan terkelungkup. (?)

 ** _Keopi hyang gadeughan i gil chajaomyeo  
As I came to this street, filled with the aroma of coffee_**

 ** _Geujeya jogeum useottdeon naya  
That was when I finally smiled_**

Dua pohon sandaran di ranting berjatuhan  
Helai helai berguguran di samping kyuhyun. Namja yang memakai belezer coklat dengan dalaman knit merah menyalah tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Di lihatnya café di seberang, diciumnya aroma kopi yang menusuk hidungnya. Dari dulu kyuhyun sangat suka mencium aroma kopi di jalan itu. Jalan yang penuh kenangan juga kepahitan.

di samping papan nama jalan gwanghwamun kyuhyun melihat ryeowooknya tersenyum lebar tentu saja dengan seorang yeoja yang ia nikahi beberapa hari lalu.

"Ketika aku tiba dijalan ini, seketika aroma kopi menyambutku, Dan saat itulah aku berani untuk tersenyum"

"karna aku bisa melihat mu tersenyum ryeowook"

 ** _Cheoeumieosseo geutorog nal ddeollige han sarameun neobbunijanha  
It was the first time that someone made me that nervous, you were the only one_**

 ** _Nuguboda deo sarang sereobdeon niga wae naegeseo ddeonagattneunji  
You were more lovable than anyone else, But why did you leave me?_**

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup, hanya kau seorang" pandangan kyuhyun tak lepas dari dua isan itu yang mungkin saling melemparkan candaan. Di liriknya gelang tali yang senada dengan warna senja melingkar ditangan nya meyentuh nya menciumnya kemudian "sarangae"

"Kau yang terlihat cantik dibanding siapapun, Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" gumam kyuhyun lirih

"Cahaya senja menutupi wajahmu  
Awal saat itu kenangan terakhir  
Musim gugur yang tak kupercayai  
Dengan detakan yang menggema  
Kau tahu apa artinya? Kan kuteriakkan saat ini  
Melewati waktu dengan ingatan yang lalu"

"Ingatlah wajahku atau panggillah namaku" kyuhyun kembali tersenyum pilu, bagaimana juga ia yang paling tersakiti disini.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyu, mian ajuhma tak memberi tau mu lebih awal jika ryeowook mengalami amnesia," nyonya kim umma ryeowook tau jika namja di depanya butuh penjelasan kenapa sifat ryeowook berubah.

"sepulang ia mengantar mu dari bandara, ryeowook meminta kami menurunkanya di gwanghwamun dan menunggunya sebentar, tapi saat dia kembali ada kereta yang melintas karna ryeowook sibuk dengan hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada mu terlebih ryeowook yang memakai handset , dia tidak mendegar suara peringatan atau melihat lampu peringat. Ryeowook terlalu senang saat itu" sela appa ryeowook menjelaskan ia tau bahwa istrinya tidak sanggup menceritakan semunya.

 ** _Gwanghwamun i gireul dasi hanbeon dwidora bwa niga seo isseul…gga bwa  
I look back once again at this road in Gwanghwamun, in case you are standing there_**  
"Sekali lagi aku melihat jalanan Gwanghwamun ini, berharap kau berdiri disana mengingat ku sebagai kekasihmu"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali memetik pohon sakura itu setelah meyiramnya dengan air seperti biasa.

Di lihatnya kertas kertas yang berbagai warna tergantung di ranting pohon itu.

Kertas kertas permohonan ryeowook.

"kyu aku ingin kita menikah di musim panas eummm… aku pilih hari ini 141113, aku menunggu mu melamar ku ^^ heyy… aku membelikan mu gelang yang sama dengan ku. Ingat kau harus memakainya" kyuhyun melirik sekilas gelang tali yang persis dengan miliknya. Tergantung di ranting pohon sakura.

Kyuhyun meletakan kertas yang berwarna hijau itu pada tempatnya. Mata melihat lihat lagi ketika matanya menangkap kertas yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kertas yang berbentuk sama dengan daun maple berwarna orange yang mengantung di pohon sakura itu. Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

"I hope I can be the autumn leaf, who looked at the sky and lived. And when it was time to leave, gracefully it knew life was a gift." - wookie-

"kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa maksud kata kata mu ini ryeowook"

maut jadi angin yang lembut  
seperti ciuman hadiah kejutan  
pelan-pelan jatuh seperti musim gugur.

"kyuhyun" nafas ryeowook mengebuh. Hatinya mulai gelisah ia takut mimpinya menjadi nyata. Ryeowook tidak tau siapa namja yang selalu melihat nya di café gwanghwamun. Tapi hati ryeowook sakit saat melihat namja itu.

"kyuhyun gwencahana, bogoshipo" enta sadar atau tidak ryeowook mulai mengucap namja kyuhyun.

-FIN-

Yeeeay….. tepuk tangan, akhirnya endingnya ngantung juga. Hahahaha…

Entalah kenapa kyuhyun debut dengan lagu melow. Aku sih berharap kyuhyun debut dengan lagu yang ngebit atau lagu yang bisa buat aku jingkrak jingkrak, dan lagu kyuhyun yang satu cukup menusuk relung hati cieeee….

Jangan harap Kalian dapat happy ending di ff ini. Mau di buat happy ending, wong lagunya aja melo bagaimana di buat happy.

dan gumawoo.. yang uda mau merelakan jari kalian menari di kotak review


End file.
